


Nibble You To Pieces

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> not really cannibalism</p><p>Prince Baekhyun doesn't want to marry some alien he doesn't know anything about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nibble You To Pieces

He gets up and runs away. No one follows.

• • •

Baekhyun never expected to get a job as a translator. He never expected to get a job at all, but when his marriage to the crown prince of Cosmas was announced — everyone knew that the people of Cosmas were cannibals and ate their husbands after consummating the marriage on their wedding night — there was no option except escape. He wasn't going to let his planet sacrifice him for peace, no matter what the outcome might be if he didn't submit to the order from his grandmother, the Empress Oosgnuyk. 

 _If she wants to sacrifice someone so badly then the she can volunteer herself._ Baekhyun thought about the process, sharp teeth extending from a pink mouth, tearing through his skin, shredding blood vessels and nerves and tendons and peeling the flesh off his bones.

He ached at the thought.

So when the royal vessel docked at the Rebmeced Palace space port, all his worldly possessions, and ten TONNES of dowry besides, piled in steel containers and ready to be shifted off planet, he used his light power to dissolve into the beams of light bending around the metallic hull and catapulted himself onto a mining vessel headed for the Cypripendium asteroid belt instead.

_Ha._

He'd thought he'd been prepared; he had the equivalent of the price of an asteroid belt and ten minor planets in his bank account which was in a hidden offplanet savings bank, unknown to both the royal family and his annoyingly attentive butler Gnehaij whom he'd also managed to ditch in the escape. What he hadn't taken into account was that mining vessels didn't usually come with ATMs and that he'd have to somehow pay for stowing away, if he wasn't going to reveal himself to be the prince of Imuohz. Which would result in him being deposited right back on the steps of the Rebmeced Palace, do not pass go, do not collect $200.

Thankfully, his small amount of pocket money, only the price of a sandwich at Iccug really,  turned out to be just enough to get him to the next port of call, where he'd be able to find a job. _Because a random nobody waving around a dark star card is far too suspicious._

He headed right to the employment centre, but was dismayed to discover that the only job he was qualified for was manual labour — "unless..." the clerk glanced at the screen,   Baekhyun twirling back hopefully, "you mentioned that you're fluent in cosmairi...."

Baekhyun nodded reluctantly, _I hope that this doesn't come back to bite me_ , but he really hadn't had much to put in the skills section other than things that would pinpoint him as at least belonging to minor nobility. Which had no business walking into an employment centre.

"There is an opening for a translator to the his Royal Highness the Crown Prince of Cosmas." She looked up, her face bright as though expecting to see a smile on Baekhyun's face instead of the grimace of terror he was sure he was wearing. _Manual labour or being eaten alive? It was a tough decision._

You do know that they don't eat common servants you know," the clerk said, laughing.  Baekhyun only nodded stiffly. _Easy for you to laugh._

He ended up taking the job anyway, because manual labour sounded so...manual. _It's not like they'll be expecting the translator to be a prince, right?_

He stuck to his cabin for the entire three week voyage, avoiding anything that breathed, and trying to talk himself out of jumping through an airlock. When they finally reached port, he was so stir-crazy he would have almost been relieved to be eaten. He was also tired of the cabin and not being able to do whatever he wanted and he missed his dog.

He was bouncing down the exit corridor, small bag slung over his should and badly in need of a manicure, when he was met by the Prime Secretary of Household Affairs, Chen.

 _What if he recognizes me?_ But then he thought about the fact that he had no idea what the Crown Prince looked like, so probably no one on the cosmairi side did either, and relaxed his shoulders.

"Hello," he said, bowing respectfully. "I'm Byun." Chen, being Prime Sectretary of Household Affairs of course, didn't so much deign to spare a glance in his direction, instead passing him off to other minor employees where he was outfitted with a small room, a uniform, and a schedule.

Baekhyun was surprised to see that the people of Cosmas looked like everyone else. _Maybe it's just the royal family that's different?_ He thought about long incisors and big jagged-toothed mouths and sharp curving fingernails and couldn't sleep all night.

In the morning he looked half dead, but he cheered himself up by thinking that maybe this way he'd look less appetizing. _Because people usually prefer crisp kale to wilted lettuce, right?_

He wasn't expecting to see the Rebmeced Palace colours on the livery of the servants standing by the entrance to the Royal Study. Or his grandmother's face, glaring at him from where she was seated on a chaise longue, back poker straight, as he tripped over a combination of his feet and the naisrep rug to land flat on his face in the sudden silence.

• • •

He gets up and runs away, listening for footsteps thumping down the corridor behind him in pursuit, but there's nothing. Only a thick silence. _What's going on?_ He shoots a glance back but the corridor is empty —

"Crash!"

He's just run into something or someone — he looks up from the ground to see —

"Are you Prince Baekhyun?" a smiling man asks, helping him up and dusting off his jacket. "I'm Prince Yixing." Baekhyun's mouth falls open. 

"Is there something wrong?" Yixing asks, concern tinging his voice. Baekhyun shakes his head out of habit, but Yixing still hovers his hands lightly over Baekhyun's shoulders. A sudden warmth tingles through his left upper arm and a chronic pain that has plagued him since he was a child disappears.

"What did you do?" Baekhyun asks, caught between terror and awe.

"I have healing powers," Yixing grinned, before looking serious. Baekhyun tenses his legs, ready to make a break for it.

"Why did you run away and then take a job as a translator?" Yixing asks, confusion wrinkling his brow.  He looks...hurt. Baekhyun is confused.

"You know about that?" he asks, eyes darting around them as though expecting a member of the secret service to pop up and explain everything.

"Of course," Yixing replies. "Her Majesty the Empress informed us at once, and it was her idea to advertise for a translating position."

Baekhyun kicks the ground in frustration. _Dumb grandma, always ruining my plans._

"You really don't want to marry me that badly?" Yixing asks, his voice quiet.

Baekhyun doesn't undersand why that makes him feel bad, so he covers it up with volume. "Of course not!" he exclaims, voice faltering when Yixing's face crumples but still determined to carry through, "no one wants to get eaten!"

The crumpling stops halfway, leaving the Crown Prince of Cosmas with a cautiously lop-sided expression on his face. His eyes search Baekhyun's, looking for the lie that isn't there.

"You actually think I'm going to eat you?" he asks.

Looking at him now, Baekhyun would be the first to admit that it doesn't seem very plausible, but...aliens are aliens after all. _Even if we look the same on the outside._ He nods.

"Well," Yixing admits, "Actually that still is the rule, but —" Baekhyin is off and running before he's even finished the sentence, but a slender arm that's stronger than it looks reaches out to catch him by the arm.

"I'm not done!" Yixing says, a small pout forming on his mouth. Baekhyun flails so hard that his hand catches the Crown Prince in the face, catching on one slightly longer than usual incisor and tearing the back of his hand slightly. Baekhyun is not dissuaded by the small blood loss, however, and only Yixing dropping him to the carpet and sitting on him can get him to stop moving. _Oh God I'm going to die..._

He closes his eyes and waits for the  end, surprised when all he feels is a slight pain on the ridge of his shoulder and then a kind of soft, sensuous sucking that makes him dissolve into the weakest puddle of goo; it's a good thing he's not standing because he would have ended up on the floor anyway. A golden warmth spreads through his body and he's completely devastated for a short moment after he feels Yixing pull away and it stops, the silhouette of fingers ghosting over his skin which he can feel knit itself back together. Then he just feels mad, twisting his head up to see Yixing licking his red lips, small smears of crimson pooled in the corners of his mouth.

"You ate some of me!" Baekhyun complains, even though he's still alive and apparently good as new thanks to the Crown Prince's healing powers.

"You liked it," Yixing grins, and Baekhyun has to admit that he did. Not that he'll say it out loud of course.

He glares at his grandmother the Empress Oosgnuyk when they step back into the study, even though he signs the marriage licence with only a tiny fuss over the colour of the ink. _You knew and you didn't even reassure me._ She only smiles which makes him more angry and tempted to stab her with the fountain pen.

And if, after they get married and have been living together for a year already, Yixing still likes to make Baekhyun beg, that's something that no one needs to know. 

"Yixing, please eat me."

**Author's Note:**

> Past comments [here](http://theblueintheday.livejournal.com/15662.html).


End file.
